


Soft kitty, warm kitty laid in bed with her...

by Nefe28ostar



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefe28ostar/pseuds/Nefe28ostar
Summary: What was supposed to be a simple beer run in celebration of his freedom from the creepy clutches of Kisuke Urahara, soon turned into something exceptional and unexpected after Grimmjow ran into a good friend of an old enemy of his.... This game was about getting under Ichigo's skin but it soon turned into something exotic for both him and his new lover.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've already finished this story quite a while back. Here's the first part and let me know what you guys think about it before I post the remaining others....

Soft kitty, warm Kitty  
          Laid in bed with her.  
         Happy kitty, sweaty kitty  
         Pur pur pur......

........................................

Karakura town. June 15/2019. 10:45 pm.........

"Fucking rain!"..... Disgust but mostly annoyance decorated his words. Walking downtown karakura in puddles after stinking wet puddles definitely ranked number one on Grimmjow's shit list of things to do, with being in Kurosaki's presence taking the second place. All he wanted was a beer, a nice cool can of bitterie goodness while he celebrated his first fucking night of freedom from the creepy clutches of Kisuke Urahara. 

Newly bought but scantily decorated, his apartment was a thing of beauty. Located on the fifteenth floor of some rich guy's building, the former number sixth espada made it his home. It was his nest for the while being until Soul society decided on what they wanted to do with him and some of the others that survived Aizen's suicide mission....

Not that he'd given the idea of  working for his old enemies a second thought, but still, between the options of becoming a productive member of the soul society or going back to living a desolate life under the dark shrouds of Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow didn't need to be a fucking genius to figure out which of the two were his better choice... 

But now, living here in the human world, going about his daily life as though he were one of those weak sickening beings, became an idea that held to it a somewhat comfortable sense of appeal. Deep down in the back of his mind he felt as though he were a stranger here, simply looking through the eyes of a passing spectator as the worlds of the dead go about their life long war, with the humans being non the wiser of coarse. Well that's until one of the lower ranked hollows decided to feast on their souls. Truth be told however, he was indeed a stranger, a lone alien from another dimension but slowly he began warming up to the idea of living in this world; surely a mind boggling thought that bore the sole responsibility for his execissive alcohol consumption most days.

It was different for Soul reapers and hollows of his Calibre. They were affected differently than humans were when it came to drinking. Oh don't get him wrong for the effects were all one in the same. That high sluggish sensation and burning tightness at the back of one's throat, not forgetting that sweet pooling pleasure at the base of his sex. But Shinigamies and hollows alike had a much lower propensity of getting drunk where as humans were far quicker to succumb to its after effects; yet another reason to pity the measly insufferable things all the more. 

Still, he did enjoyed their presence from time to time in his own strange way; sex aside he truly did. However on wet cold nights as such, Grimmjow didn't mind a little bit of company at all. But, this was the farthest he was willing to travel and right now the need for booze far weighed his need for companionship. His night might have started out with him wanting beer, but be that as it may, the felinesque former espada decidedly came away with a rather large bottle of Jack Daniels safely secured beneath twin layers of brown paper bags, hidden on the inside of his large coat. His only wish now was drowning his miserable existence under endless rains of liquor... 

He was on East Street now, trailing through the pouring rain despite his natural hatred for it and was getting closer to his new home. Thank goodness cause with each independent drop of liquid his patience were growing thinner and thinner. Still, he couldn't deny the comforting air this evening held to it.  Inspite of the cold and wetness, the night felt kinda welcoming, in an odd since of the word. Completely empty but all in all welcoming. Yeah he must be loosing his fucking mind, the blunette thought while hugging his coat closer to his large muscular frame. Had he known the weather would have turned this miserable then maybe he wouldn't have taken a shower before heading out.

Company. All grimmjow wanted was some company. Nelliel had long moved on with that one eyed fuck face months ago. Choosing to live in peace here while aiding the seireitei when ever the need arose, both her and Nnoitora moved to the bustling city of Nishihara. It came as no surprise that Nnoi chose to follow behind her but the real surprise came from Szayell . That pink haird psychopath agreed almost too soon with the idea of joining Mayuri's squad. Figures, his love for weird thoughts and things no doubt played a major role in his decision. Still, Grimmjow envied them a whole lot. Being indecisive about his future was the sort or thing Kurosaki did, not him. Not Grimmjow Jaggerjacks for he always knew what he wanted. But right now he found himself lacking purpose, a sense of ownership or belonging that rendered him lost most days.  

Oh, what he wouldn't give for some one or something to point him out in the right direction, or a sign maybe saying that here's your starting line Grimm, bend your fucking knees and wait for the whistle to blow; wait with every fiber of your being alert and ready to -  wait---------

Wait a minute?

Wait a god dam minute!!!

This was the last fucking thing he needed right now.. That particular strain of spirit pressure was unmistakable and hard to fucking miss, or ignore judging by the sudden sour taste that started coating his tongue. As sweet and tangy from the first time he'd sensed it, the former espada didn't need to be told twice as to whom that pungent flavour belonged to. Fucking Kurosaki and, Inoue?

Flipping the hood of his charcoal cloak over his head, Grimmjow managed to conceal the startling colour of his hair and identity by lowering his spirit preasure to a bare minimum. Following the scent by nose, he threaded carefully, each step blending in easily with the sounds of water against pavement. As he got closer and closer the scent of his preys grew higher until his nostrils began to flare with light disgust. Yes, there were no mistaking it. Ichigo was aroused as fuck, and same goes to Inoue. A sly smile tugged at the corner of the espada's lips, before once human looking eyes reverted back to it's original form from rebirth. Slitted but still as blue as the deepest shade of Azul, Grimmjow rounded the corner like a silent thief. 

His intent purely to startle and ruine their mood, anything to get under Kurosaki's easily penetrable skin, however, that train of self amusing thought came to a drastic halt the moment his eyes caught site of another figure standing, no, more like hiding safely in the same corner he'd rounded. Partially hidden by a huge dumpster and blending in perfectly with the darkness, another shinigami managed to completely dull her own reiatsu to a level of absolute nothingness. 

Another unmistakable individual he knew from the looks of it. And how sweet, she was drenched from head to toe, soaked, probably cold as ice to the touch yet she still chose to hide her presence in such a suspicious way. 

Hmmm, this could just turn out to be fun yet, a truly wicked thought Grimmjow let slipped into his mind easily.... 

Stealth came easily when one belonged to the line of Felines, so using this naturally born trait, the blue headed former espada crept his way up behind the still silent watcher. With his identity perfectly cloaked, he slipped a hand quickly and effortlessly over her mouth while the other engulfed her tiny waist in a strong hold; definitely a frightening way in greeting a lone women in the middle of the fucking night. But hey, he was Grimmjow, doing things in the norm didn't really sit well with him. Plus, he was bored out of his god dam mind so why not find ways to amuse himself, even if they were on his fellow comrades behalf?....

................

A hand, as cold as her own felt like needles poking in to her skin as it pressed harder against her mouth. Fear for a moment engulfed her entire being, before she felt the other hand encircled her waist from behind. The frame of a man she knew no doubt, but his presence was completely unhinging. Well not in a fearful kind of way at first for she was a dead woman in the natural sense of the word. Living in a faux body was just another way for her kind to walk this place freely when needed, so there were no rooms for fear of dying by a mere human hand. Perhaps that was why she decided to not fight back, to not give into that urge of snapping some one's easily breakable neck from this sheer hurt and defeat she was under. Well that spelt the general idea until....

"Well well, our little princess is quite the qualified voyer isn't she!".... Soft but laced with mischief, his voice was unmistakable.... "Spying on Ichigo are we, Rukia?"......

Eyes of blazing Amethysts turned to regard him, but in that short moment Grimmjow caught the dying glint of fear and anger, then eventually a dawning recognition that transformed itself into sadness at the last minute.... Yes, Rukia Kuchiki looked like a woman defeated. A part of him was curious but another part of him followed her line of vision as they both refocused their attention back on the still making out pair that poorly sought shelter under a tree. Clearly his presence was of no bother to her when both Ichigo and Orihime were busy eating away at each other's fucking faces.... 

"Who would have thought he actually had it in him". .... His words penetrated the already awkward air.

Rukia payed him no kind though, after all it was her idea in the first place. She'd helped to encouraged them both from the inception so then why were all of these easily identifiable feelings of want and loss crowding her heart? Clearly her love for Ichigo wasn't as simple as they'd both thought. Still it hurt as fuck watching them doing things to each other like this, things that she wanted for her self, things that she her self had taught Ichigo to do..... 

"Why are you here Grimmjow?" Hardly painful but easily mistaken for non challance , her voice did not betray her true emotions. But you see Jaggerjacks wasn't as dumb as they all perceived him to be. He knew what loneliness looked and felt like first hand. And man, little miss Kuchiki no doubt seemed like quite the loner... 

"Why I'm here isn't important princess, common tell me what the fuck are you up to. Are we just spying on Kurosaki or is there meaning behind standing in the pouring rain?"...

"Fuck you", yep she was bitter alright but the slight tease in his voice only helped to encourage said bitterness.... So he was right. Rukia was lonely and her love had found a new toy to play with. Still, Grimmjow didn't refute her statement. Instead he smiled that cocky fucking smile of his, braced himself against the nearby wall before fishing for his bottle of rum. Rukia payed him no mind at all for she was way too busy watching the direction in which Ichigo was taking Orihime.... But Grimmjow heard her though, chanting "please don't take her home, please don't take her home", quietly beneath her breadth. But unfortunately the God's weren't on poor little Kuchiki's side tonight. 

"Mother fucker!", Rukia whispered dejectedly as if she'd already given up on the idea of making the orange headed brat hers... A look of utter defeat was now clearly visible in her eyes as she too took up a position beside the blunette. Smirking to himself, Grimm couldn't help but feel a little bit like a heartless dick for enjoying the princess's loss, even if said loss had a hefty amount of cash backing it. Boy was Kisuke going to shit himself big time when tomorrow comes. 

"Don't worry princess", he spoke between sips as though he were drinking from a milk cartoon. "I always knew you would have ended up with that red head of yours. Remind me to buy you a present cause you just made me a very rich man"....

Rukia never hated Grimmjow, not even a little. Even though they'd been enemies at the beginning she never really hated any of espadas under Aizen's leadership, including Aeironeiro. Not then and most definitely not now. But it was time to face the harsh truth of it all, and to wipe that smug fucking look off of the egotistical blunette's face...  

"Sorry for breaking it to you kitten, but Renji's fucking my brother.... So I guess we're both losers now huh!".... 

During his moment of horrified pause she snatched his liquor and proceeded to take a swig for her self. Warm, burning and dry at the end, her body instantly warmed up from the inside out as the alcohol spread itself through out her stomach before pooling at the base.... 

"Mmmmmm that hits the spot" ... After a few more sips, and mostly trying to ignore the former espada, Rukia decided to leave... "Thanks for the drink Jaggerjacks, san "..... Sarcastic bitch she was. 

But just then the rain began to fall that much more, banging heavily against rooftops and such. So heavy and thick the droplets were that even with enhanced eye sight, the former enemy found it difficult to see past his own hands, much less thinking about the state the lone woman was under. He wasn't usually a charitable being, nor was he a sweet guy period, but something with in him egged his conscience guiltily until he found himself pushing off of his perch in aid to the Kuchiki princess... Call it him being a gentleman for once, but he knew from first hand experience the sort of mischiefs, or more specifically dangers, one usually got up to when loneliness was easily eating away at their hearts.... 

Like a deer caught in the headlights, Rukia found herself pushed up back against the very spot she'd just vacated. Tall and menacing like, she felt his manly frame tower above her much smaller one. She couldn't fight him even if she tired, though it wasn't from lack of trying rather from her just not having the will nor strength at this point in time. 

Expectations were a dangerious thing to have, especially when one was under the gaze of his enemy, but what the petite princess expected did not occur. Instead of being bullied by the blunette, a justifiable thought since this was fucking Grimmjow Jaggerjacks they were talking about, Rukia found her self completely boxed in and under his protection from the battering rain. Securing his liquor, Grimm over shadowed the tiny woman for a bit. With both of his arms firmly secured beside her head, he maintained his position despite the nasty little scowl that now decorated her forehead... 

"Careful Kuchiki, you're beginning to look a lot like that bastard friend of yours." And by God the fucking devil snickered. But his statement instantainiously wiped said scowl from Rukia's face with out her even realizing so.

"Sorry, it's a habit of mine but thanks anyways, for this I mean"..

"No problem princess. I'm a dick but sometimes I can be nice dick too you know."

"Clearly!"....

And they were back to not speaking, just standing there behind a dirty dumpster with the god dam rain bent on swallowing them both... Grimmjow chanced a good look at Rukia this time around but her mind seemed to be else where. He couldn't blame her though, had the tables been turned then he too would have been busy killing himself with thoughts of his love and another man. Rukia was a strong one, far more stronger than Orihime thats for sure. But her strength did her no favours tonight with Kurosaki; fucking ass he were. But Grimm expected more from her at this point. Probably more bitterness or a far worst depressed look upon her face than this strange relaxed, resignation of a feeling unrequited. 

Such a beautiful creature indeed, short stature and all Rukia Kuchiki was a pretty fine fucking catch. Dam that Ichigo didn't even know what he had indeed. "What's on your mind Shinigame?" He asked a little too interested. 

It was Rukia's turn to chance a look and what she saw looking down on her were a pair of beautiful slitted azules. Feline formed and glowing like fireflies under the darkness, Grimmjow seemed more of an animal than a man at this point, but a good looking animal none the less. He had what she knew to be a fact, beautiful tanned skin and a well chiseled body that one could admire when they weren't being slashed to death by him; surely any woman or man with eyes couldn't deny those facts.... 

"I'm thinking", she kept her eyes on him.

"About?"

"The way I see it I have two options. I either go back to seireitei tonight so I could listen to my best friend fuck the life out of my brother through the walls. Or I could head back over to the Kurosaki's residence so I could listen to Ichigo fuck the shit out of Inoue?"..... Her words lacked bite which told the blunette just as much as needed to know at this point. And the thing he needed to know was that Rukia Kuchiki absolutely refused to dwell on her loses tonight, and he couldn't help but be intrigued by this. 

"You know?", He replied after giving it a thorough run down. "You could always choose option number three"... Lightly he held her small chin in the grasp of one hand while tiny rivulets of water cascaded down Rukia's cheeks and dotted her forehead from stray sprinkles; and for a cool moment Grimmjow swore he saw her eyes litted up, glowing in a rich amethystined tone with a certain flicker of something he couldn't quite pin point, yet. 

Rukia knew she shouldn't have asked but right now curiosity was nagging like a bitch. "And what might that be, Grimmjow?"...  He smiled, and by God he fucking smiled until his face resembled a Cheshire cat's; all toothy and void of innocence. His canines however amplified that feral look looming behind his gaze and all too late Rukia realized what was happening before she had a chance to hear his reply. 

In a haze, shadowy and battered by rain, the wind flew past her like a hurricane. She screwed her eyes shut for what seemed like an eternity as her body felt as though she was flying. But all too soon both of her feet felt once more the hard touch of ground, or more specifically wood beneath their boothed soles.... What in the world just happened?

"Option number three princess", Grimmjow's voice bore through her confusion. "You could come home with me!".....


	2. ......... Welcome to my humble abode......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one takes off soon after chapter one ened. I was too lazy to reintroduce the story with a new intro paragraph... Anyways, i hope you guys enjoy . Love Nefe28ostar ❤️💕 ♥️

.......... Welcome to my humble abode........

 

 

He was pretty much looking forward to seeing her reaction but all he got instead were a raised brow and tired sigh; definition? This woman was clearly not impressed in the least.

 

"I take it you just brought us both here using Sonido?" 

 

"Correct. Common in, the rain's getting worst".... Unlocking the doors to his balcony, the clever thinking blunette escorted them both inside his home. Rukia's eyes took in her surroundings with mild curiosity for a while.... So this was his new place huh? Kisuke might have said something pertaining to earlier, but she wasn't paying attention to that old hentai. "This way princess, you're dripping" ..

 

Grimmjow lead Rukia directly into his bathroom while he too began discarding his wet clothing one item at a time. Stepping in behind him Rukia couldn't help but admire the over all look and feel of his home. It was warm, even welcoming she dare say, well as far as an espada's nest go anyways. 

 

"There's the towel, shower what ever, just give me your wet clothes when ever your done alright?"... And he left her to it with out another word.... Heading off to his room, the blunette shrugged off what was left of his own clothing before tumbling through his closet for a comfy pair of slacks. In the process Grimm amusingly began to dwell on his thoughts a little. Well so far he'd managed to snag himself some company, thanks to Kurosaki of coarse. Even if the night ended with them merely drinking and falling asleep, he didn't mind in the least for company was still company, especially when one's loneliness tend to develop a voice of it's own. Rukia Kuchiki, who would have thought he actually found the woman interesting enough to invite into his nest. For the longest while he'd  believed her presence to be mildly acceptable, well that was after old man Kisuke had decided to help the espadas rebuild their lives..... 

 

"Uh Grimmjow?"... Her voice broke through his chain of reasoning like a bell being rung.... "I'm done, what do you want me to do with-?"

 

"Here give them to me", he stretched his hand through the bathroom door. "I'll go put these in the washer, my closet's that way, see if there's anything in there that fits"...  Swiftly he left her to it and headed straight towards his laundry room. Rukia came out seconds after hearing him exited the bedroom; sparing her self the time now to fully question the decisions she made tonight... Just what the fuck was she doing though? Staying with a former enemy, Ichigo's former enemy of all people - uh creature?.. Seriously the night couldn't get any more crazier even if it tried. Skimming her delicate looking hands across Grimmjow's clothes she came to a halt upon finding the three of the same patterned T shirt. 

 

Seriously who does that! .... 

 

............

 

Outside he had already begun the drinking fest, with or with out his guest while the sounds of his washer played out in complete syncronization to the weather. Soon his guest emerged wearing nothing but one of his cherished Batman T shirts. "So", Rukia spoke flatly, completely void of awkwardness, which was enough to tell the blunette either of two things. One, little miss Kuchiki was actually comfortable around him or two, this wasn't her first rodeo... 

 

"You have three bat man t shirts, why?"

 

He snickered alright, but the story behind it wasn't all that crazy. "A gift from Nell and since Nnoitora didn't know what to get me he decided to upstage his girlfriend, tiwse".... Rukia laughed at him, paying no mind at all to his partial nakedness. Yes, that's right. Sweet mother of God, Grimmjow Jaggerjacks was dressed in nothing but a pair of black slacks. He looked sinful as fuck, but not as sinful as she did, cladded only in a black T shirt that stopped mid thighs..... A thought that forced the blunette to take another hearty shot. Feeling a little miffed at him for starting with out her, she made sure to snatch yet again the bottle right out of his grasp; rendering him once more shocked at her unprincess like behaviour.... 

 

"Rude as fuck!" 

 

"Excuse you, but I'm the guest here. Don't you know how it works?" She returned, not entirely bothered by his remarks at all. It was the same for Grimm as well. He soon found that Rukia Kuchiki was actually a down to earth person, and pretty fucking cool to hang with. No wonder Kurosaki always tolerated her. Still, he wasn't one to play around. Not being bothered by his own bluntness at all, Grimmjow decided to make known his expectations for the duration of their night. 

 

"You know, Kuchiki", said woman turned to regard him with their bottle poised at her mouth... "I'm planning on fucking you before the night's over. Got a problem with that?"....

 

She thought about it for a while, like seriously fucking thought about it as she carefully studied him from head to toe. Sooo, being screwed by him wasn't a bad thing right? He was hot as hell, really fucking hot and they both were lonely and in need of some company. On the list of horrible things to do this would have ranked a cool number 1 since Grimmjow was still under suspicion for not being truly reformed. But who the hell cared at this point? Not her for sure.  ..... 

 

"Well, if you must"... 

 

An answer that made him do a ridiculous double take. So the little princess wanted to play huh? Well then who was he to refuse. Still, Grimmjow might be a brash, blunt motherfucker when it came to the things he wanted, but he wasn't about to fuck this opportunity up by being impatient. After all they had all night to do with as they pleased...... 

 

.......................................

 

 

  Urahara's Shoten, 11:45 pm..............

 

 

"Seriously what's taking those three so long?" Uryuu voiced his concerns out loud while punctuating his question by checking his time piece for the hundredth time already. It was bad enough he had to lie his way out of Ryuuken's inhumane working hours at the center for Ichigo's twenty third birthday celebration, but the man of the god dam hour had decidedly ran off with not only Orihime in tow but Rukia as well.  

 

"Common Uryuu-san!", Kisuke chided playfully with his always present paper fan in hand. "It'll be ok. Perhaps the sudden down pour has rendered them unable to return. No use getting sour over the issue"... At that point Ururu couldn't help her self anymore. The food and drinks she'd laid out earlier were beginning to look even tastier than ever; facts her eyes as well as stomach couldn't argue against. However, she just knew she had to do some thing, anything to help ease the other's slowly rising trepidations. 

 

"Ano- mina-san", spoken barely above a whisper, the shy teenager twiddled her fingers awkwardly, barely managing to garner the gathered lots attention. Luckily for her Yoruichi payed notice. Folding her long olive coloured legs comfortably over each other, the one time captain of the stealth force managed to hush the entire room to a point of complete quietness; well aside from the pounding rain and all. "what is it Ururu-chan?"...

 

More finger twiddling for a few wasted seconds before the blushing teen began to speak. "Ano- earlier Kuchiki-san had a fight with Ichigo-kun and Orihime-chan"

 

"What the fuck!", Loud and shrilled, Renji's voice completely scared the living shit out of Byakuya. Both shinigamies were late comers to this planned event, and had been very much concerned for the missing trio's safety. However, from what the tiny brunette had to say the entire room became alert almost instantly... "Quiet down Renji and let the child speak", Byakuya scolded his secret boyfriend lightly; his worries carefully in check as he gestured to the frightened girl to continue. "What exactly happened little one?"...

 

Swallowing her saliva Ururu continued, completely aware of the numerous pairs of concerned eyes staring back at her. "Uh, Kuchiki-san gave Ichigo-kun a gift for his birthday before confessing her feelings for him".

 

"And what happened afterwards RuRu?" Yoruichi kindly coaxed her. 

 

"Orihime-chan and I went into the kitchen at the same time and upon hearing what Kuchi-san said, she ran out in tears. Afterwards Ichigo-kun left to go find her and-"

 

"And that dumb ass Rukia left to go find him, am I right Ururu?".... Renji questioned, after taking a healthy guess to which the frightened girl confirmed, regrettably. The room was rendered shocked, but not overly startled for Rukia was always bound to follow after Ichigo, like wise him the same with her. But not tonight. The only reason they all realized sadly, why the orangette had ventured to go looking for the strawberry blonde Inoue, was because deep down inside Ichigo did indeed felt something towards the shy woman. Facts pertaining to which had been mounting as the days and months went on by. Of coarse Rukia remained blind and ignorant to all the changes going on, in and around her, however the facts were irifutable and very fucking hard to swallow. Ichigo Kurosaki had chosen Orihime Inoue to be his girlfriend. And on his birthday of all days; another harsh slap in Rukia's face. 

 

"Well, that settles it then", Kisuke was first to his feet, then followed by Yoruichi, and of coarse the great Byakuya Kuchiki came next. "Kurosaki-Kun is capable of taking care of himself and  Inoue-san. But Rukia's our prority tonight"....

 

"Agreed", spoke the proud captain of squad six while he aided Renji to his own feet. "Ren-ji" Byakuya immediately corrected his blunder.. "you'll help me look. Rukia has gotten better at hiding her reiatsu these past months so this won't be an easy task every one. Plus the weather's against us. I suggest to whom ever assisting tonight in locating the where about of my sister to please keep open lines of communicating flowing"....

 

"Uh-Tatsuki can you help the kids with that while we're gone?"..... .... The tom-boyish woman agreed almost instantly to Yoruichi's request...... 

 

"I'll stay behind while you're all gone, okay?"... Urahara supplied as they exited in pairs, disappearing almost like magic under the shrouds of pouring rain. The last two making their exits were his long time lover whom had reverted back to her feline form, and a newly arrived Nnoitora. 

 

"Hey what's going on?" Nell was left with her mouth widely gaping as her husband chose to abandon her just seconds of entering the Shoten in the arms of Kisuke Urahara. With her tummy poking out and announcing to the world that she was six months pregnant, Kisuke figured there obviously wasn't much she could have done at this point even if she wanted to. "Common miss Nelliel. Why don't you have a seat while Ururu and Jinta fetch us both something to eat?", Kisuke carefully manouvered the usually sweet by nature former number three espada to a comfortable sitting position.... "Tell me dear one, how are the babies coming along?".... A distraction indeed he knew for Rukia had become somewhat of a best friend to the green haired warrior, and to share such horrible news about Ichigo's screw up would have only saddened the beautiful woman to the point of tears.....

 

......................................................

 

 

  Back at Grimmjow's apartment. 12:am .... 

 

 

"So that's why I found you spying on the brat and his bimbo in the rain?"..

 

 

"Hey, Orihime isn't a bimbo. She's just a really sweet girl alright. A bit irritating at times but all in all a really sweet girl." Rukia protested against the blunette's rude description of her friend, choosing to stuff her face with a forkful of cheesecake. They'd moved on from the kitchen area and had made a warm nest for themselves around the electrical fire place. Grimmjow sat, more like half slouched himself in a sitting position while his guest neatly folded her legs beneath her frame. They were sharing  a dark wholly blanket, one that felt quite worn in from the touch of it, but it didn't lessen the fabrics worth, nor warmth. 

 

"Sooooooo", he asked before pouring another shot for himself. "Byakuya and red huh... What's the story behind that encounter?"... Grimmjow had never known him self to be this curious about anything or anyone for that matter, but the fact that Rukia had managed to completely threw him off his axis with her earlier outburst, a part of him now, couldn't help but wonder how in the world such a relationship came to be. From what he'd learnt of the cold Noble since gaining the Seireitei's recognition, the prestigious captain of squad six was quite the ice fucking block. Cold and aloof, arrogant for most parts but all in all he was quite the stuck up being. 

 

On the other side Rukia almost laughed at his inquisitiveness. Out of all the numerous questions she expected him to ask, Renji and her Nii-sama's somewhat strange relationship had to be the first... " Well there isn't much to say about them"... She gestured for him to pass the booze... "I guess Red went from wanting to upstage and surpass his captain to-"

 

"Wanting to fuck him just like that?"....

 

"Don't be an ass blue", she warned without much bite to her words.... "Anyways as I was saying, I came home one night ahead of schedule and decided to surprise my brother for his upcoming birthday. Thats when I accidentally walked in on him and my best friend screwing each other's brains out in his office. Long story short, I turned around, fained ignorance and ran away like a scared little puppy..... Come to think of it?" The petite reaper spared the cream colored ceiling a thoughtful glance. "I should really stop surprising people for their birthdays"..... She shivered at the explicit memories, however, with Grimmjow being the perfect dick he was, didn't hide the fact that he was thoroughly amused at her shortcomings, which garnered another insult from her. "God you're such an asshole!"... Rukia hissed to which his smile grew that much wider... 

 

"Common shorty, shouldn't you at least be a little bit greatful to me for rescuing you from having to sleep out in the streets?"...

 

"Hey, I never asked you to bring me here, besides I had already made up my mind to stay at Urahara's tonight anyways..."

 

Grimm just gave her that dead sarcastic, pointless glare.. "as I said, you should be grateful to your saviour" 

 

A small smile tugged at the corner of Rukia's mouth before it grew into a full out grin. This guy's was actually something. Aside from his usual murderous Aura, Grimmjow Jaggerjacks was strangely charming; in a scary I wanna eat you up kinda way, if that actually made much sense to begin with.... "Ok ok I yield Grimmjow"

 

"Call me Grimm", he interjected smugly. 

 

"Ok G.r.i.m.m, thank you for illegally whisking me away on cold and rainy night as such. Please, I implore you oh kind saviour", and yes, Rukia added just the perfect dose of drama to her words by bowing. "Please ship my remains to my family!"..... ........ A look of utter horror shot acrossed the blunette's face. For a quiet moment he was rendered flabbergasted by the short woman's award winning display. And after a full minute of just trying to figure out this strange creature that sat before him, Grimm broke out laughing. Like a mad man he howled at the ceiling comically, until Rukia too decided to join in on the fun. God, she couldn't even remember the last time she had so much fun. Months actually, if memories served her accurate. Still though, how strange it was that she was thoroughly enjoying her self with Grimmjow of all fucking uh- people?... 

 

Between their laughing spree, her eyes caught sight of a small box covered from top to bottom in thick layers of royal blue velvet. It's patterened purple Shiffon bow remained intact despite Ichigo's rough handling hours ago, after he'd chucked it back at her. Deep down inside Rukia knew he hadn't meant to do such a hurtful thing. But thinking back, the scared look that clouded his eyes when he caught sight of Orihime after their short exchange of conversation in Kisuke's kitchen, she knew that right then and there her presence were of no importance to him anylonger. Still, aside from being deeply disappointed in her self for thinking the feelings between them were mutual, Rukia was actually happy for him. Ichigo deserved every bit of happiness this world had to offer. He'd given up so much for her, so much for their safety and friendship's sake in the past; fought his way through many hurdles for his believes, that she was willing just this once to leave well enough alone. A small sigh of content, more like resignation left the petite woman's mouth before she took up the tiny box...... 

 

"Here"...........  Grimmjow quirked a brow at her before suspiciously eyeing the small box in her outstretched hand. "And what's that for?".. his natural response to random acts of kind gestures. 

 

"This is me not being an ungrateful bitch. Aside from that I also didn't want it to go to waste."..... She watched as he examined every corner of her token with a child like curiosity that reminded her even more of cats, but then again he was the biggest fucking cat she'd known........Tactless as predicted Grimmjow made quick work of his gifted item's outer wrappings. He knew from first look it was meant for Kurosaki, a small   present to show Rukia's love, if not appreciation for the man she called her closest friend. Still, he wouldn't be Grimmjow if he didn't enjoyed the idea of having something that was personally meant for Ichigo in his possession, two of which if he were to be perfectly honest. .......

 

Small, crystal shaped but a perfect blend of blue ice and ivory, he held with in his hand a bracelet. Cold to the touch as though it were ice itself, the beautiful item seemed to sparkled with a certain life to it as it captured the blues in his own eyes. At the end hook of the braclet slept the crystal shaped pendant that had first caught his attention, and it was really fucking something, looked expensive as hell too. "This is quite-"

 

"Too much?"

 

"No I meant it's, I've never seen anything thing like it. Must be fucking expensive too, I bet"... He carefully examined the jewel, helplessly unable to tare his gaze away. 

 

"You'll find Grimm, that being a Kuchiki comes with its perks" Rukia curled her legs now in to her self instead of retaking her former seiza position; Girmm's Jack Daniels paused at her mouth for a short while as they exchanged a meaningful glance. 

 

"Well thanks i guess?"...

 

"It's cool, besides, it matches perfectly with your eyes, however the thing you must know first is that the wearer- Jesus Fucking Christ Jaggerjacks, I was trying to Warn you about Szayell's and Kurotsuchi little hidden-!"

 

 

"What!" Grimmjow paused for a quick fear stricken moment as Rukia cursed out loud the names of two men he wanted nothing to do with. With eyes fully enlarged and the tone of his skin far paler than her own, the blunette resembled a ghost out version of himself.... "What the fuck did those two freaks do now?"...


	3. .... What the FUCK you do that for?............

What the FUCK you do that for?..

Icy cold and blistering, his nostrils flared while twin Azul orbs intensified in colour. Stealing a deep breadth, Grimmjow felt as though he'd been thoroughly Frozen in a block of ice for centuries on end, as though his insides were fully crystalized in tiny shards of icy coldness. His wrist took on a equal parts blue tone, one as such as his famous head of hair, and quickly it travelled the entire expanse of his right arm. It travelled up until it covered almost half of his chest before blanketing over his heart and, the now fully hidden hollow hole he sported out of this insufferable Gigai get up. 

One of Kisuke's many little contraptions no doubt. 

Rukia sat completely stupefied and a bit scared if she were to be completely honest with them both. She was in the mids of explaining to the blue buffoon the bracelets purpose and intended design when he accidentally clasped the thing around his wrist. Well not accidentally, when it was her own fuck up that lead them to this very becoming situation. Ok, so all panic aside, she really needed to do something fast for her rieatsu was one in the same with Ichigo's, despite her frigid disposition. Had it not been compatible then their first try at power exchange would have horrendously backfired on them both, thus resulting in instant death for either of the party. 

Thank the heavens faith and a whole lot of destiny were on their side, well a little more than usually needed but hey, who was she to question such things that now dwelt in the past? ... Her eyes fixated on Grimmjow now as his upper half was now fully encapsuled in icy blue rieatsu. He began to wheeze; signs of her still yet to be seen bankai working his way into his heart, and she knew she needed to act fast if he stood any chances of survival. In a quickened fit she rushed over. Her palms were coated equally in her own reishi. laying him down gently, Rukia situated her self on his hip. 

Forsaken the the idea of ripping the damned thing off of him, she then decided to follow the steps Szayel planted into her brain for kami knows the last thing he needed was a dead Kurosaki on his hand, and one done in by some miserable little trinkets of his no doubt. Too bad it was Grimmjow that decided to wear the damned item. 

Good God, had she known the initializing process was this harkening, she wouldn't have offered it so easily. 

Grimmjow on the other hand found himself forced on to the carpeted floor. His waist now claimed by one minute looking shinigami dressed in absolutely nothing, underwear and all, but his T's while her reiatsu vigorously wormed it's way into his inner working. .. "Just don't panic, or kill me for this Grimm", she half joked half, half pleaded while her palms began to travel up his stomach, stopping only when it came to rest against his beating heart.

"Just relax kitten, i got this".... 

(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ....   
  

Oh the nerves of this bitch! He was appalled alright, more so from her blatant use of a nick name he scorned rather than the crafty little shitty scheme her and the twin psychos crafted. He rolled them eyes at her for his tongue were as blue as her palms, and heavy resting against his pallet; making speech a far too tedious task at the moment. 

"Now just grant me a little access while Shira try to reach Pantera, if you don't then both you and your zanpakuto are as good as dead to the three worlds"..... Ahh how easily he yielded, more so his pretty little she panther. Rukia allowed Shirayuki her way as she travelled between the spaces held in their inner worlds. Her palms continued to press against Grimm's chest, keeping her ice from fully enshrouding his heart, unknowing to him of coarse. 

"Had it been Ichigo then-" and she trailed off, obviously not wanting to finish that sentence; especially with the murderous way her blue headed counterpart began to eye her. "Sorry, my bad, (￣ヘ￣;)".....

...................... 

Sand, nothing but white sand and pitch black sky above. Thin sheets of ice formed beneath each press of feet against the ground. Lost, but only for a moment Shirayuki soon started to follow the trails left by Panthera, her signature coldness made an obvious trail towards the other. She was here to beg, to grovel if need be for she had but one request to ask of the other, and though her master trusted her to seek out master Grimmjow's zanpakuto, Shira however, had other plans in mind. 

Loneliness forsaketh no man, least of all creatures as such as them both, and by kami was her master lonely. For years Rukia endured. In love, life and death she did, and even now she did. Kurosaki's rejection travelled like a thorn and it touched even the most hidden parts inside of her. Part she's kept safe long before Kien's death, hopefully long after. But years of obligation, devotion and admiration spent on Ichigo were swept down the proverbial drain all in the matter of seconds. 

Beads of sweet swept down Shira's face before they froze into tiny glints of ice. Finding the whitened beast wasn't promising to be an easy task but with Master Grimmjow's insistence of ending his torture, she soon found the feline's hidden cove. And as predicted, Panthera were as volatile as her owner. Evidence of this claim were revealed as bared fangs shown brilliantly in the night, cutting away at the surrounding darkness from it's bearer's warning leer. 

'Come any closer and I'll rip you to shreeds'.. thats that it meant. Fortunately though, Shira and Rukia were ones that threaded danger carefully.   
Bowing, she paid her respect to the still watchful feline. A smart move no doubt since over stepping on an espada's territory were one in the same as a death wish. 

"I know you're very much displeased with my master but would you rather see your's punish for our own carelessness?"

"Apologies not accepted".... 

The ice princess froze. Did she just? "You're capable of speech?"... But Panthera's growl towards her ridiculous assumptions hastly granerd another apology.   

"Of coarse I can human", her back was turned now; an obvious invitation it seemed. And soon the other followed behind; careful yet as to her company and its environment..... "Then again it is the human thing to do isn't it?.. To assume when the mind wonders.. Do not mistake my cordiality for friendliness woman, but had it not been for your master's grave miscalculations then we wouldn't have arrived at this point..... Now speak, what is it you want other than approval into our inner world?"

" Aside from your approval, I also seek something else, and it needs not fall into our Masters knowledge"

Panthera's tail swayed elegantly behind as she sat across the dying embers of a fire still clining to life. Amusement evident in its back and forth rhythm. "Oh, and what makes you think I harbour secrets from my keeper?"

"You can't be serious?" Eyes lifted in delight, Shira questioned. "We might not have existed had it not been for the reincarnation curse. You and I both know that our time on Earth are nothing but transcendence and the convergence of dimension far beyond our owners comprehension, muchless  humans"

" And your point?"...

" My point is, although we depend on their existence for our own sakes, we are independent as well, in our thinking and ways. And as such secrets are healthy harbours"... She smiled now; a grin far too sneaky to even be considered hers. "Don't you agree?"... 

"Tsk!..... So i take it you have a proposition?"

"I do"......

"I'm not going to like this am I?"

"You'll love it, In the end"

Soon the fire gave out and found amongst the stifling darkness were burning eyes of blue flames and matching leers. One side toothy, dangerous dare say; and the other, an uplifting curve of pleased satisfaction.

"Well then, Ice princess, this should be fun"...

.........


End file.
